


The First Nest

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri had never made a nest. He knew it was silly by now, at this late point in his life. Every omega nested at some point or another. Yuuri was just... a bit later than most.Well, a lot later than most. And fuck, was it getting harder and harder to fight.





	The First Nest

Yuuri had never made a nest. He knew it was silly by now, at this late point in his life. Every omega nested at some point or another. Yuuri was just... a bit later than most.

Well, a lot later than most. And fuck, was it getting harder and harder to fight.

He looked down at the tangled pile of sheets and he cussed. “Goddamnit, not again,” Yuuri muttered, frantically trying to make the bed. He’d only been in St Petersburg for three weeks now, and his fried little brain was already more than settled in the idea that this was _home._

It smelled like Victor, but more than that, it smelled like _them,_ entwined together on every surface. The smell of their bodies together and their pheromones mixed into a cocktail of pure, tantalizing heaven. It was enough to make his instincts go wild.

_Not now,_ he told himself fiercely. He didn’t even have Victor’s permission to nest here, let alone steal Victor’s things to weave into the lining of the nest. And surely Victor wouldn’t appreciate Yuuri turning their bed into a large, messy disarray of dirty laundry and tangled bedsheets. He stripped the clothes from the sheets and tossed them into the hamper, then got to work straightening things out.

Once the bed was made, the plush coverlet tight and smooth over it all, Yuuri took a step back. Much better, when it was like this. Yuuri would just have to swallow his instincts a little longer. He didn’t need a nest to feel safe. He never had.

He took the laundry to the washing machine and started a load. Remove temptation completely, that was all he could do.

The door opened and ‘bork bork bork’ing  filled the air as Makkachin scrabbled inside. “How was your walk?” Yuuri called. He stepped out into the living room, where Victor was hanging up his scarf and coat.

Victor smiled breezily, too beautiful for words in the way he so often was. He unclipped Makkachin from her leash and she sprinted for the water bowl. Yuuri could hear the sound of her lapping from here.

“Wonderful! Makkachin got to say hello to all her friends. How was your morning?”

“Good,” Yuuri said. He faked a smile. “Just great.”

And that was that. For a time, at least. Yuuri held his breath, still smiling as he stepped away. They started their day, making breakfast together over cups of tea. Victor outlined a plan for their practice today, Yuuri discussed elements he wanted to incorporate, and it was so… domestically routine that Yuuri’s heart ached.

There was something so blissfully comforting about knowing every day would be just as perfect as the one before. There was safety in it, a kind of security. It sang to Yuuri’s blood and mind, told him _everything was perfect_ and _the time is right_.

He could barely stop himself each time.

On Tuesday, it was Yuuri with his nose buried in Victor’s jacket, breathing in the rich alpha scent, and barely pulling himself away in time to realize where he was. On Wednesday, it was Yuuri waist deep in pooling sheets, unconsciously wrapping them around himself in a burrito and pushing them out.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor cooed. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said, perhaps a bit too quickly. Victor eyed him curiously, but he didn’t make a further comment. More time passed.

The itch was getting worse.

“Are you settling in alright? Is there something I can do to make things more comfortable for you?” Victor asked. Yuuri blinked at him, not sure what Victor was getting at. “I know it isn’t the onsen, but…”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri assured him. “It already feels like home to me. I love it here.”

“I just meant- nevermind,” Victor coughed. “It’s fine. I’m glad you’re happy here. It’s all I want, to be honest. I want this to feel like home.” Victor said it so sweetly, Yuuri’s heart seemed to flutter in his chest. Home.

Yuuri stretched on his toes and pressed a kiss to Victor’s forehead. “It does. Thank you,” he said earnestly. Victor seemed to glow.

The next day, Yuuri found Victor’s sweatshirt on the floor of their bedroom, and Yuuri stooped to pick it up. It was soft in his hands, a luxurious blend of expensive threads that were whisper soft to the touch. The scent of it was rich with Victor’s alpha pheromones, especially around the collar and wrists where the fabric rubbed against Victor’s scent glands. Pure eros. Yuuri shivered. His toes curled in the soft carpet floors.

Victor, Victor, _Victor_ -

Yuuri clutched it close to his chest. He glanced this way and that, but Victor was late getting home, staying an extra hour at the rink to work directly under Yakov. Yuuri tucked the sweatshirt into the back of the closet, and he didn’t say a word.

* * *

“Hey Yuuri, do you know where the couch blanket went?” Victor called. Yuuri stuck his head out of the bedroom, the words just on the edge of too quiet to hear.

“What was that?”

“The couch blanket,” Victor said, gesturing to the open span of sofa where the soft, pseudo-fur blanket usually was tossed over the back. “Do you know where it went?”

Yuuri hummed. “I’m… not sure. I can buy a new one tonight after practice. I’m sure it’ll... turn up eventually, though...”

Victor watched Yuuri’s face for a long moment, confused. His lips twitched. Yuuri walked back down the hallway, shrinking between his shoulders. He sidestepped their bed and went straight for their closet.

A tiny little nest had started to take shape there, small for now, but slowly building up. Yuuri was weak, okay? This was his home, too. Victor had said so. Surely… surely if it was small, it would be alright. Removing anything Victor noticed was missing, that would make it okay.

He would only take a few things. A sweatshirt here, a scarf there. Victor wouldn’t miss it. And if he did, Yuuri would give it right back, no questions asked. Simple enough. He crouched outside the closet doorway, giving his nest a critical once-over.

It didn’t look right. It was so hard to judge. With nothing to compare it against, the ramshackle tangle of fabric in the back of the closet looked… decent? Kind of shitty. Not good enough. Not worthy of the supplies used to build it. Yuuri pursed his lips. He’d google it. There had to be something online about your first nest.

It had to be _right_. It was already so awkward, doing this alone. But what if Victor saw it and didn’t like it, what if he didn’t want to help Yuuri with it? What if Victor didn’t want the nest in his house?

Yuuri was never able to nest in the onsen. It was a place of business. There were too many people coming in and out to ever make it feel secure enough, and Yuuri didn’t want to steal towels from the laundry to try and assuage that feeling of crowding.

When he made it to the dorms in the United States, he hadn’t even been remotely surprised when he found out that nests were not allowed there, for safety and hygiene reasons. A few omegas had made up their own little nests, but Yuuri hadn’t felt the urge strong enough to want to flout the rules like that.

Everything changed when Yuuri came to St Petersburg. Everything was different. Yuuri found himself wanting things he’d never wanted before, like a nest, like a mate, like spending his heat wrapped up in the safe arms of an alpha. It alighted in his dreams, feathery soft as bird down: a nest that was _theirs,_ made up of his and Victor’s things, woven through with Victor’s scent.

Temptation sang a sweet, sweet song in his head, and Yuuri found it impossible to resist the urge to nest. Just this one indulgence. Just this one taste. Victor never needed to know.

“Yuuuuuri, what were you doing down there?”

Yuuri rocketed to his feet with a shriek. “V-Victor- you- what are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Victor said with a smile. Oh damn, it was the cold smile, the one Victor wore when he knew Yuuri was being skittish about something. He took a step forward, and Yuuri sheepishly fell back to his knees. Victor leaned forward. “Yuuuu _ri.”_

Behind Yuuri, the pathetic little nest was just visible beneath Victor’s coats and dress shirts. Yuuri swallowed whatever comment he had been about to make. There was a pause.

Victor’s eyes went wide. “Yuuri! You’re nesting?” He sucked in a sharp breath.

Yuuri started to stammer. “It’s not what it looks like,” he said quickly. “I just- it’s just a small nest, I swear- I’ll give everything back-”

Suddenly Victor was on his knees too, pulling Yuuri into his arms. “Yuuri! Ah! I’m thrilled! I was so worried you weren’t feeling comfortable here. I didn’t know if maybe you just didn’t like nesting? I mean, I never saw you make a nest back in Hastetsu, but I didn’t know if it was because I was around or not, and-”

Victor was babbling. Actually babbling, clutching Yuuri in his arms and beaming bright as the summer sun. “You actually want me to nest here? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not! Is that what you were concerned about? Yuuri, I told you this is your home, too!”

“But… I took your things,” Yuuri confessed. He turned out the nest, revealing the soft blanket that smelled like Victor, the scarf, the jacket, the sweatshirt. Victor clutched his chest like he’d been wounded.

“You’re using my things to nest. My Yuuri is too cute for me, I can’t take it,” Victor gasped. “I won’t survive. Why is it in the closet, Yuuri? Come on, let’s bring it out to the bed! Or did you want a nesting bed? We can order one!” Victor was already coming up with a thousand plans, Yuuri could see it in his eyes.

Yuuri crushed Victor in a teary hug. “Victor,” Yuuri breathed, his heart swelling in his chest.

There, on their knees, half inside the closet, Yuuri could feel a timid little thing in his heart swell— the little thing he’d never allowed to feed or nurture. Hope, suddenly swelling with possibility.

“Victor, would… would you like to help me? I’ve never done this before, but… if we did it together... I think it would be perfect.”

Victor crushed Yuuri tighter in his arms, pulling back to smile at him. “We’ll make it perfect. Together.” Victor fell back, immediately dragging Yuuri up to his feet. “Did you want a special nest bed or make it in our bed? I saw one online that was just amazing, come here, let me show you!” Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling as he was tugged toward Victor’s couch.

He plopped into Victor’s lap, and watched Victor pull up an Amazon page featuring a gallery of images of specialty nest boxes and beds of every shape and size and design imaginable.

“Something Western?” Victor asked, showing an image of a rounded bed design, scalloped in shape like a half-open shell, making the framework for a rounded nest shape. “There are nice Russian styles that are locally made, too,” Victor continued.

Yuuri was struck speechless. “Victor- this is all too much. I don’t need any of this.”

“But Yuuri,” Victor said, cocking his head. It reminded Yuuri painfully of the way Makkachin did the same gesture when she wanted something. “Don’t you want to feel safe? You were hiding in a closet-”

“Because I didn’t know if it would be okay with _you_ ,” Yuuri said. Victor drew up short. He blinked at Yuuri, lost. “I didn’t want to… overstep. I haven’t ever… nested before. I… Honestly, I wanted to make sure it was right, and if I messed up, you’d never have to know.”

“But Yuuri, how would you mess it up?”

“I could make it wrong!” Yuuri said. “It might not be… comfortable enough, or maybe I took something that you needed back, and removing it would ruin the whole thing-” Yuuri tapered off, seeing the look on Victor’s face.

Victor paused for a moment, seeming to think before speaking. “I think… this might be one of those times we should have talked,” he said sheepishly.

Yuuri looked away. “Maybe. I just wanted to do it right for you.”

“Yuuri, any nest you make would be amazing, because it would be _ours_. The fact that you want my scent, my presence in your nest? Yuuri, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. To feel… desired for more than just my skating. Knowing you trust me with your heart and your nest and your life like that…”

Yuuri held his breath. Any moment, he’d wake up and the dream would shatter around him. But Victor was there, warm against his back. Their bodies tangled together on the couch as Yuuri twisted in Victor’s lap, tucking his legs up on the cushions. Victor wrapped Yuuri up in an embrace, the phone forgotten on the wayside.

Yuuri tucked his chin into his chest, resting his cheek on Victor’s collarbone. They laid together like that, cozy on the couch in a moment of stillness. On the floor, Makkachin took a long, slow breath, the only audible sound in the room. “Maybe a simple nest bed? Just so it’s not… on the floor of the closet? I can pay for it.”

“With your expenses?” Victor teased. He twined their fingers together, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s knuckles. He muttered between each kiss, “I recall two rings you’re still paying off, and of course, there are all…” _kiss,_ “those…” _kiss,_ “coaching fees…”

“I thought I was paying the fees off at a pretty good rate,” Yuuri teased. “Do I need to make a payment now?” He pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek.

Victor held Yuuri a little tighter, laughing. “Well, it’s gained lot of interest… darling, you know I can afford it. Let me spoil you a little, please? I want to know you’re happy and comfortable here. And a nest… it’s proof to me that you are. It’s as much for me as for you.”

Yuuri laid against Victor’s body, feeling his warmth. Everything inside him bristled at the thought of Victor going out of his way to take care of him, spending money on some extravagance Yuuri didn’t need. But at the same time, it did make him feel a little warmer inside…

“You’ve already opened up your home to me,” Yuuri protested weakly. “I can’t make you buy more furniture.”

“But if I can find a lovely one to match the rest of the furniture, it’ll look so nice in the bedroom. And then you’ll have a cozy place to sit after practice, and we could even have a little fun?” Victor’s hand fluttered over Yuuri’s thigh. It left shivers up his spine.

Appealing to Yuuri’s boner. Rude, but also incredibly effective. Yuuri couldn’t muffle the little gasp of desire that slipped out. “Don’t go crazy?” Yuuri asked. “I’m serious. Nothing too extravagant. And add it to my coaching fees.”

Victor grinned and crushed Yuuri in a hug. “Done.”

It showed up within two days. Rush delivery, of course. Yuuri wasn’t surprised anymore. It took a few hours, but they managed to figure out the instructions between the two of them and get the thing built without too much swearing or injury.

Yuuri googled pictures of nests, but nothing really prepared him for the moment he stepped back from the finished frame.

It was larger than an armchair, but not quite as wide as a loveseat. Square, with a low frame designed to brace pillows and blankets and padding. Victor contributed a surprise of a few new blankets and pillows to make the nest a more permanent fixture. It was low to the floor, padded on the bottom. It was… surprisingly simple, compared to the extravagance Victor might have otherwise chosen. Yuuri found he loved it.

He set to work with a furious fervor. First he laced a blanket around it, then padded it up with pillows. He didn’t know what was _right,_ but he was certain he would know it if he saw it. More blankets over the top, then more pillows, weaving it all together into a cushy pile.

It took a while. Victor scented each piece as it was added in, offering extra hands to hold things in place while Yuuri secured everything where he wanted it. His cheeks felt hot when he added in the pieces he’d scavenged from Victor’s laundry.

“Are you sure I can use this?”

“Of course, use it!” Victor gushed. He wouldn’t stop smiling. He looked like a kid in a candy store, and the giddiness was infectious.

Slowly but surely, the nest took shape. Between the two of them, it was finished to Yuuri’s standards. He stepped back, giving it a critical once over. He stepped forward, kneeling in the nesting box. It was almost cozy… he pushed a few things around, shuffled it a bit, and curled up. His chest rumbled softly.

“How is it?” Victor asked. His voice was breathless.

Yuuri let out a contented sound. “Mmm.. it’s good. Better than I expected.” He was surrounded by warmth on all sides. Every inch of him was wrapped in blankets and pillows full of Victor’s scent. “Join me?” he asked. He raised his arms, making room for Victor to fall into the cozy nest box beside him.

“How can I resist?” Victor said. He fit like a dream beside Yuuri’s body. They curled together. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “Perfect.”

“Perfect,” Yuuri breathed. He felt Victor move against him, shifting in the nest. The kisses trailed down Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri took a shaky breath. “Mmmm, Victor. Feels good.”

“Like this?” Victor murmured. He sucked a long, slow kiss that was certain to bruise.

“Are we starting that fun now?” Yuuri asked, mock innocence in his eyes as he wrapped himself up in Victor’s body, Victor’s scent. “Hmm, Victor?”

“Well, we have time,” Victor agreed. He smiled against Yuuri’s skin, sucking more of those long, slow kisses into the underside of Yuuri’s jaw. “We can break the nest in?”

“Make it smell like us,” Yuuri purred softly. “I want it to smell like you and me.” His legs splayed apart, and Victor shifted between Yuuri’s thighs to settle more solidly against him.

Yuuri trailed his fingers up Victor’s hips. He slipped under Victor’s shirt, giving it a little pull to lift it over Victor’s head. Victor mirrored the move, leaving both of them bare-chested in the comfort of the nest. They snuggled back down into it.

“You’re purring,” Victor said softly. Yuuri looked up. Victor’s crooked smile beamed down at him. “I like it.” Yuuri purred harder. It was a feeling like being lighter than air. His heart soared and every part of him felt _free_ when he was all wrapped up in Victor.

His hand slipped down. They didn't move more than a little, just enough to make room between them for their hands to slip down.

Yuuri pressed his palm to the flat of Victor’s torso, then lowered slowly, feeling every ridge and sinew of muscle rippling beneath the skin. He followed the line of Victor’s hips and groin, until, finally, Yuuri slipped his hand beneath the sweatpants Victor was wearing.

Victor’s cheeks were growing redder, his eyes a little darker. His scent colored with arousal. “This okay?” Yuuri breathed.

Victor tugged at Yuuri’s shorts, grinning. “Perfect.”

Yuuri fumbled inside the sweatpants. His fingers bumped gracelessly along Victor’s cock, finding the line of it inside tight black underwear. Long, hard, and all Yuuri’s. Victor sucked in a delicate breath, beautiful in every way. Yuuri grasped it and gave it a stroke.

Victor hummed, something between a groan and a moan, lips parting in the most gorgeous show of pleasure. Yuuri was just getting started.

They swapped lazy kisses as Yuuri slipped his hand into the underwear. Victor was well on his way too, and Yuuri couldn’t stifle the sound of pleasure as Victor played with his cock.

They were like horny teenagers, unwilling to do more than curl around one another and touch, explore, bring the other to pleasure. They stroked each other off, trading sensually slow touches as they murmured to each other.

“My lovely, gorgeous Yuuri,” Victor purred. His voice was rough with desire, and it drove Yuuri crazy. “Your scent is intoxicating, and your touch is heaven. It’s like you were made to fit in my arms.”

Yuuri groaned. He couldn’t let go if he wanted to. He stroked Victor off until he could hear the soft moans and cries fall from Victor's lips. His alpha’s pleasure redoubled inside him, made his body pulse with an even more fervent hunger.

“Mmm, Victor…” Yuuri purred. Victor’s cock was so ferociously hard in Yuuri’s hand, it must have been painful. Precum dribbled out the tip in little rivulets.

Their scent fell in blankets around them. Yuuri was almost overwhelmed with desire, and yet he knew it would never be enough. He needed Victor crawling inside his skin, he needed to breathe Victor so deep inside him that it filled every fiber of his being. His body was dripping slick, aching, open, hungry for more.

Yuuri rocked his palm up and down the length, matching the harsh of Victor’s breath and feeding into the pleasure the way he knew Victor liked best. And all the while, Yuuri was being carefully driven out of his right mind by Victor’s touch.

It became a lazy kind of unspoken competition, wearing identical, pleasure-wrecked grins. It wasn't even about pushing the other over the edge first. The mutual pleasure fed into a feedback loop of delirious abandon and pure bliss. They were lost to each other, and it could have been minutes or hours that they laid there.

Victor’s fingers grew bolder, making a new move. They slipped down from Yuuri’s cock, pressing hard against the perineum until they reached Yuuri’s entrance. Two fingers pressed inside. Yuuri’s head fell back with a sharp gasp. He was suddenly so full with no warning, and what should have been mildly painful was only pure pleasure. He was so hot and wet and slick now, the fingers had pushed right in.

Victor gained the upper hand for a few moments, teasing Yuuri mercilessly. Every stroke of his fingers made it harder to think straight, every plunging thrust up to the knuckles made Yuuri see stars. He added a third finger, and it was driving Yuuri crazy.

Yuuri shuffled in the nest, careful not to jostle the fingers. He threw a leg around Victor, hooked it, and pulled Victor on top of him with a shallow huff from them both.

The comforting weight pressed down on him. Victor pulled the fingers out, to Yuuri’s dismay. But he grabbed Yuuri’s thighs, pulling them gently apart. His kisses were sweet as candy.

“What do you want Yuuri?”

“I want to make you feel good,” Yuuri murmured. “I want you inside me. Fuck me, Victor.”

Victor groaned and pushed Yuuri’s legs back, making plenty of open space between them. The warmth of the nest around them was almost too much. Yuuri carefully guided Victor’s cock to his entrance. It kissed the skin, but didn’t push inside yet.

“Is this okay?” Victor asked. He was panting, his eyes dark.

“Just fuck me already,” Yuuri growled. His head fell back with a cry as Victor slammed halfway in. “Oh- fuck-”

Victor rolled his hips, rocking a scant inch either way, just working Yuuri open enough to accept the rest. It was tight, so fucking tight, but it felt _right_. Breaking in the nest in, in just the right way.

Yuuri held onto Victor, hugging him as Victor pressed in the last few inches. The inviolable bond between them hummed over their joined bodies. Yuuri felt suffocated by the fullness, but in the most perfect way possible. It was right there, the answer to everything Yuuri had ever wondered, thought, or feared.

Victor was his, and he was Victor’s, and this nest was a symbol of that. And all the while, Victor fucked him slowly, sweetly, milking every pretty cry from Yuuri’s lips. Victor’s perfect hair was in a disarray. Pleasure suited him the way his masks never did.

Yuuri had always thought Victor was the most beautiful person on the planet. But here, now, like this, wrapped up in Yuuri’s body, filling him deep, and those blue eyes glittering and _lost_ , he looked radiant. More beautiful than words could ever describe.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried out. He sank his nails into Victor’s back, almost unable to bear the sudden wave of pleasure that rocked through him. His toes curled. God, Victor gave it to him _so good_. Sweet, with just the right hint of roughness. Claiming, but taking nothing that wasn’t already his in every way.

“Close, close,” Victor panted. His hips stuttered. Yuuri kissed him, stealing away any words. Victor’s cock gave a twitch inside him, and Yuuri knew that Victor was spilling inside him.

Yuuri groaned, and he rocked his hips to press Victor as deep inside as he could go. The pulses pushed him over the edge. He came, unable to stop the endless low groan that came from deep in his chest.

They laid together, still connected, just catching their breath. The scent of their bodies was heavy in the air, thick with sex and _love_.

Yuuri smiled. “I think the nest smells like us now.”

“I’d have to agree,” Victor laughed. He pressed kisses to Yuuri’s cheeks and lips, and Yuuri matched them one by one. “I just have one question.”

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked, cocking his head.

“Not to be mean, but don’t you think I would have eventually noticed a nest in our closet?”

Yuuri rubbed his cheek against Victor’s skin, content to lay flush with Victor’s chest. “I was hoping it would be hidden by the coats. You’ve got so many long ones, I just planned to push them back a bit.” Yuuri pouted. “You seeing me mess with it foiled my plans.”

Victor laughed. “But now we both get what we want, this way.”

“Hmm, I think I’m the one getting spoiled here,” Yuuri said. He traced indulgent little circles on Victor’s bicep. “I’ve got you inside me, and we’re in the most amazing nest I could ever dream of.”

“I’m very sorry, Yuuri. I hate to tell you you’re wrong, but _I_ am the spoiled one here. I have the most gorgeous, hardworking, amazingly perfect omega in the world, nesting in my bedroom, wanting my scent to fill it. I can’t imagine being so lucky.”

“If you want to stroke something, stroke my cock, not my ego,” Yuuri grumbled, but he was blushing bright red and smiling.

“What if I do both?” Victor asked coyly.

Yuuri laughed. “Well, maybe we can break the nest in a little more.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Victor said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/AurumAuri14) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
